Akane the Debutante! Camargo's Spring Ball
Akane the Debutante! Camargo's Spring Ball is the tenth chapter of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * Camargo Ballet School's Spring Ball takes place. Synopsis After finishing her ballet practice at Aizawa Manor, Akane changes into the red ballgown she'll be wearing for Camargo's Spring Ball, which will take place in a couple of hours at the school's great hall. She meets up with Yukari and Sakura, who had also been practicing in the manor's studio, as Yukari remarks on how surprised she is that Sakura got into her extravagant ballgown so quickly. Sakura gets back at her by insinuating her mermaid dress shouldn't have been all that easy to get into, either, but before Yukari can think of a comeback, Haruki steps out wearing his own ballgown, causing all eyes to turn to him. Akane is amazed at his unexpected beauty as he twirls a couple of times, and Gina, who joins up with him, admits to being a bit jealous of him. Suddenly, Akane gasps and mentions she'd promised she'd rendezvous with Karen and Ema outside of the great hall soon, and Kenji appears, asking if someone called for a valet. The limousine parks outside of the great hall, and Akane comes out looking a tad bit exhausted. Karen asks what took her so long, and Akane admits her ballet practice took a bit longer than anticipated. "Never mind that," Karen says, "let's head on in!" Closing Ballet Lesson : Setting: Aizawa Manor's ballet studio : Teacher: Haruki, assisted by Akane : Lesson Title: Jumps : Summary: Haruki, in his ballgown, and Akane, in her ballet practice outfit, teach the viewer/reader a few ballet jumps. # Sautes. Haruki and Akane perform a few simple leaps. # Jetes. Haruki and Akane leap with piques performed by alternating feet. # Grand jetes. Haruki and Akane leap with their legs split as far apart as possible, with one leg forward and one leg behind. # Pas de chat. Haruki and Akane warm up by doing pique steps with their arms in third position and then do the real thing, jumping with one leg, with a quick grand plie in midair, and landing on the other leg. # Échappés sautes. Haruki and Akane échappé as they leap, alternating between opening their legs to 2nd position and closing them to 5th position, with their arms in 2nd position throughout, before finishing with a plie sous-sus that brings their arms to 5th position en bas and then straight to 5th position en haut. Characters * Akane Akagi/Cure Arabesque * Haruki Aizawa/Cure Jete * Yukari Murasaki/Cure Assemblé * Sakura Momoi/Cure Pirouette * Irina * Queen Carabosse * Gamzatti * Fumio Momoi * Ema Ikeda * Karen Morikawa * Hisako Arisawa * Gina Aizawa * Tsubomi Ohara * Yuki Ohara * Yuri Kurokawa * Annaisha DeSanto * Kaede Yukishiro * Akira Murasaki * Amaterasu Aizawa * Kenji Tomatsu Music selections featured NOTE: All selections listed in order alphabetical. * "Act I: No. 2 Valse" from Swan Lake (Tchaikovsky) * "Act I: No. 21 Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) * "Act I: Variation: Gamzatti" from La Bayadere (Minkus) * "Act III: Variation: Kitri" from Don Quixote (Minkus) * "An der schönen blauen Donau" (Strauss) * "Divertissement: Tea: Chinese Dance" from The Nutcracker (Tchaikovsky) * "Divertissement: Waltz of the Hours" from Coppélia (Delibes) * "Prologue: No. 4 Finale" from The Sleeping Beauty (Tchaikovsky) * "String Quintet in E major, 3rd movement" (Boccherini) * "Symphony No. 5 in C minor, 1st movement" (Beethoven) * "Wiener Blut" (Strauss)